


A Birthday Atop a Snowy Mountain

by foreveriland



Series: Birthday Fics [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday, But The Good Sort Of Lies, First Kiss, Lies, M/M, The Sunghoon Birthday Fic I Meant To Post On His Birthday But Couldn't Finish In Time, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveriland/pseuds/foreveriland
Summary: Sunghoon didn’t expect much on his birthday, but Jake made it better.
Relationships: Implied Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: Birthday Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075271
Kudos: 69





	A Birthday Atop a Snowy Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to finish this ages ago but never did, so I'm posting it now. :)

In the days following their debut showcase, Sunghoon didn’t have much time to think about his birthday. Their days had been filled with interviews, filming, and stages, apart from a gift from his parents, Sunghoon expected it to be a normal, busy day.

As usual, the other members had woken up early to go to some schedule. Sunghoon had stayed up all night thinking of the next day - what could his members and Engenes have planned for him? They had already adopted some animals for him - or was it protecting the land that the animals lived in? He didn’t really know. So he thought some good surprises could come. As usual, his name trended on Twitter and some fan projects popped up.

It took a while to scroll through all the fan projects, the subway adverts, and the edits, but in the end he had gotten through the large majority of them. Whether it be his last birthday or this birthday, the fans had always done something special for him - from the letters they sent to the subway adverts they created, every one of them felt special. 

In the van, he fell asleep. The fan projects had taken some energy out of him, so falling asleep on Heeseung’s shoulder was what felt best. He had only been told to dress warm, and have warm clothes with him. After 2 hours, he was awoken by Heeseung. Even after his nap he realized that they had been in the car a little too long for a shoot in Seoul, and out the window was mountains where snow had already fallen. Heeseung quickly got to waking up the other members.

“Where are we?” He couldn’t remember what he had been told the schedule was, but it definitely wasn’t outside of the capital.

“Pyeongchang. It’s our destination.”

“And where are we specifically..?”   
  


“A ski resort. We’re doing some sort of winter shooting.”

By then, the members were already awake. Their styling and makeup had been done beforehand, so they were now digging their hands into the snow and playing snowball fights - well, it was mainly Sunoo and Niki, and the other members watched on. They were too cute to disturb. 

They continued their day as usual, Sunghoon answered the questions asked to him and they cleared up filming after playing around for a bit. He smiled and thanked the staff when he was presented with a bouquet of flowers, but deep down he still hoped that his members had something special planned for him.

After shooting was finished completely and everyone had changed into casual clothes, Sunghoon placed his hand on the van door and attempted to open it, his brows furrowed in confusion. Jake was the one who appeared by his side first, “we’re going to one of the cabins, we’re staying the night.”

Sunghoon looked to the other members for confirmation and each of them nodded. He only had two questions to ask: is this for him? And why is he the only one that doesn’t know they’re staying the night?

“How didn’t I know?” 

“Maybe if you checked the Kakao group more often you would know.”

The cabin was warm, a prelit fire was blazing, and there were multiple chairs in the main room. Sunghoon had barely sat down a minute before Jake had pushed a chair closer to his and had leaned his head on Sunghoon’s lap. “Happy birthday,” he murmured lightly, eyes falling shut when Sunghoon’s fingers started to run through his hair. 

Sunghoon raised an eyebrow, “someone actually remembered? Wow, I’m so flattered!” His tone was joking, a laugh slipping through his teeth. Sunghoon knew that his members wouldn’t forget his birthday even if they had only been together a few months, he loved them like he loved his family.

“We’d never forget. And besides… we’re here for your birthday.” Jake grinned. “We thought you had guessed already but guess not, you’re too dumb to see that anyway.”

Sunghoon blinked, and then blinked again. He must’ve been confused as Jungwon pointed it out with a smile, “we also came here to film but mainly for your birthday, the managers had agreed to give us a few days off in the midst of promotions so we decided to use it for you. Well…. It was mainly Jake and Jay convincing us into doing it, but we agreed fast.”

Niki gave a few words of agreement, a gold and blue party hat in his hands when he strived towards Sunghoon, placing it over his head and carefully moving the elastic under his chin,, “you see, Sunghoon hyung, they said to do this but it was really me and Jungwon who bought things that weren’t presents. The managers agreed that it would be up to the eldest hyung and the maknae to do things this time, but don’t worry! We got a lot of tasty snacks.”

Sunghoon smiled, and a tear welled in his eyes, and then he was gone. It wasn’t exactly an uncommon sight to see a member cry anymore, they had faced a lot during I-Land and a lot more during the first few months before debut. Multiple arms wrapped their way around him and pats were placed to his back. 

Sunoo’s pastel hoodie was wet with Sunghoon’s tears, but they were tears he was thankful to, for they showed his gratitude.

Jay’s gentle fingers wiped the spilling tears on Sunghoon’s cheeks, cooing at him, “our baby is crying, huh? You love us that much?” 

Sunghoon nodded, smiling brightly, “I do. I love you all more than anyone else.”

Once they were sure that Sunghoon wouldn’t suddenly burst back into a puddle of tears, the bodies around him dispersed and a few neatly wrapped packages were placed into his lap. There were eight of them to be exact.

The first one had a small tag sellotaped to it, it read:

_ To our dearest Sunghoon, _

_ This is something we all came together to buy, so we hope it makes you the happiest. _

His eyes widened, “eh?”

Within the wrapping paper Sunghoon found a small, black velvet box, his name was on the front of it. He pushed it open. There was a necklace inside, a little chain dangled from the bottom of it with a number engraved.  _ 7 _ . 

“We all have one too, and we got them at a time that was convenient for your birthday, so wear it well!” Their leader was the first to speak, his deer-like eyes curving into crescent moons. 

Sunghoon took it out with careful fingers, before Jake took it into his own and looked to Sunghoon, reaching around the back of his neck and clasping it carefully. “You’re beautiful, you know.” He murmured as he adjusted it, the metal was cold against Sunghoon’s skin but Jake’s hands were warm, the perfect contrast.

Jake’s hands moved away and his eyes stared at the beautiful masterpiece he had created. “Yeah, you really are beautiful.” Within his eyes was love, as always. Within his eyes there were always the unsaid  _ ‘I missed you’ _ s when Sunghoon came home late from practice, the unsaid  _ ‘I love you’ _ s deep into the night. Sunghoon didn’t believe that eyes could contain such emotion until he met Jake.

With a gentle kiss to his lips, and the cheers of his members starting again because Jake had finally done it after whining to them for weeks on end, Sunghoon realized what family truly was - family was ENHYPEN.

**Author's Note:**

> TWT - @ODDSUNGHOON


End file.
